happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snooty and Cranky
Snooty and Cranky are fan characters. Character Bio Snooty is a maroon chipmunk with a red diamond marking on her head. She wears a blue dress. Snooty, as her name suggests, is very arrogant despite her showing a usual "happy" face. She lives in an apartment, with her room being across of Cranky's. Her room is decorated with luxurious furniture, which fits her personality. There's also her pet bird in that same room, which can make her forget her stress. Snooty likes to collect seashells. She even goes as far as to look for an oyster. Jewelry is her favorite thing, which always satisfies her no matter how costly it is. Snooty dislikes anyone with far different taste than hers as well as anyone who is hyperactive. She even considers some tree friends like Patriot as boring people. She is in alliance with Josh, Naples, Drake, Smooth and Cole, who are also snobby and arrogant. Cranky is a green squirrel with a dark yellow diamond marking on his head. He wears a red shirt. Much like Wrinkles, Cranky is obviously cranky. He can get angry easily, but can warm up to some friendly tree friends. But no matter his mood, he's always shown with an angry face. His only hobby is fishing, and he even dreams that he can get himself a rare one to keep. He lives in the same apartment as Snooty's. But in contrast to Snooty's luxurious room, Cranky's room is quite disorganized. The wall in his room has cracks, while the floor is very dusty. The furnitures are scattered around his room. When it comes to dislikes, Cranky dislikes lazy people. He also dislikes overly-optimistic people, which is rather questionable. Other than those, Cranky dislikes superheroes of any kind, thinking that all of them are a nuisance. Cranky has an alliance with Jerky, Pointy, Wrinkles, Mad, Commy and Brick, who are all hot-tempered like him. Despite their personalities, both Snooty and Cranky get along with each other very well. In fact, they're actually a couple. However, whenever they date, they always end up dying. Episodes Starring Roles *Terrible Twos *Snore Losers *Art of Arrogance *Nice as a Jerk *Wheelin' And Dealin' (Snooty and Cranky Version) *Cranky's Smoochie *Wheelin' And Dealin' (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Snooty's Beach Smoochie (Snooty only) Featuring Roles *Monotone it Down *Sink or Swan *Live and Let Dive *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *The Nose, Knows *Wintersaults *Cowboy Rescue *Art-ache (Snooty) *Party Dancing *A Beetle on the Runway *I Can't Smell Coffee (Snooty only) *Ire for Desire (Cranky only) *Laughter vs Seriousness *The Arty and the Arrogant (Snooty only) *Alliances!! Appearances *Mayor May Not *Dopple-ganger *Project Girly (Snooty only) *Squid Pro Quo *Meteor Rights *Art-ache (Cranky) Deaths Snooty #Monotone it Down: Gets impaled in the chest by a cane. #Terrible Twos: Is crushed by an opening door. #Sink or Swan: Is crushed by part of a platform. #Live and Let Dive: Dies of blood loss (debatable). #Snore Losers: Sliced by sword. #Squid Pro Quo: Hit by Russell's ship. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Shredded by the turnstyle leading into the park. #The Nose, Knows: Killed in an explosion. #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Snooty and Cranky Version): Half of her body is scraped away against the pavement. #Meteor Rights: Crushed by meteor. #Wintersaults: Stung by Buzzles. #Cowboy Rescue: Killed by the broken bottles' shards. #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Hiiragi1234 Version): Half of her body is scraped away against the pavement. #Party Dancing: Decapitated. #Snooty's Beach Smoochie - Shell: Impaled in the head. #Snooty's Beach Smoochie - Clam: Her brain gets eaten. #Snooty's Beach Smoochie - Tide: Drowns. #I Can't Smell Coffee: Explodes after catching fire. #A Beetle on the Runway: Likely dies in the explosion. 'Seen in Fan Games' #HTF Click: Her head is crushed by Lumpy. Cranky #Monotone it Down: Gets shot through the head by a cane. #Terrible Twos: Falls off a staircase and breaks his spine. #Sink or Swan: Is attacked by piranhas. #Live and Let Dive: Is crushed by a pearl. #Snore Losers: Hit by truck. #Nice as a Jerk: Ran over by an ambulance. #Art of Arrogance: Torn apart by clams. #Squid Pro Quo: Hit by Russell's ship. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Shredded by the turnstyle leading into the park. #The Nose, Knows: Killed in an explosion. #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Snooty and Cranky Version): Half of his body is scraped away against the pavement. #Meteor Rights: Crushed by meteor. #Wintersaults: Stung by Buzzles. #Cowboy Rescue: Killed by the broken bottles' shards. #Cranky's Smoochie - Loud Noises: Hit by a meteor. #Cranky's Smoochie - Lazy People: Sliced by the stairs. #Cranky's Smoochie - Insults: Impaled by a boomerang. #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Hiiragi1234 Version): Half of his body is scraped away against the pavement. #Party Dancing: Dies of blood loss. #A Beetle on the Runway: Likely dies in the explosion. 'Seen in Fan Games' #HTF Click: Suffocated by an umbrella. Injuries Snooty #Snooty's Beach Smoochie - Shell: Her ear is pinched, then ripped off along with half the skin of her head. #Snooty's Beach Smoochie - Clam: Her hand is bitten by a clam and her eye is knocked into her head. Cranky TBA Number of Kills Snooty *Pierce: 1 ("Snore Losers") *Cheesy: 1 ("Laughter vs Seriousness") Cranky *Ini: 1 ("Terrible Twos") *Richie: 1 ("Live and Let Dive" along with Snorkels) *Oxygen: 1 ("Snore Losers") *Pecky: 1 ("Laughter vs Seriousness") *Chuckles: 1 ("Laughter vs Seriousness") Trivia *They have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship by default. It's pretty weird, considering their creator's obliviousness to romance-related things. Snooty is in love with Smooth, so it could impede the relationship. *They're might be in love with each other because they both enjoy beach-related activities (collecting seashells and fishing near the sea). *Cranky is the first of the two to kill someone. *Despite Cranky's hate on lazy people, he's actually depicted as being lazy himself. *Weirdly enough, neither Snooty nor Cranky complain about each other's room. *They were originally created to intentionally hate some specific characters. It's later changed to have them hate some kinds of characters for their social purposes only. *Gem and Ini hate them because they irritate them with their arrogant attitudes. *They are both in alliances. Snooty is in Josh's alliance of snobs called The Stuck-Up Allies and Cranky is in Jerky's alliance of some grumpy men called The Angry Ones. Gallery Snore losers.png Art arrogance.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Squirrels Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 28 Introductions Category:Maroon Characters